Your Computer Vol.2 No.8
This issue is dated August 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 2 pages (14-15) *Price war is new game from Texas and Atari - (14) *£50 Binatone to offer 16k colour sound and keyboard - (14) *Fry's software library - (14) *Spectrum is late for school - (14) *Midlands show - (14) *Green light for cut-price Amber printer - (15) *Maestro's Microdrive is beaten to the mark by Balkan BATS - (15) *ASK for more education - (15) *Audiogenic Vic Cartrdige - (15) Features Review: A Dragon for your dungeon - Dragon 32 - Tim Hartnell - 3 pages (20-22) : If the sales hype for the new Dragon 32 is to be believed, it really is magic. Tim Hartnell looks at this new British rival to the Spectrum and rates the real keyboard and 32K RAM as good value for £200, despite flaws in the manual, and in the colour and maths ROMs. Survey: VIC Expansion Units - Boris Allan - 2½ pages (26-28) : Expand that tiny memory and you could take advantage of all the Vic's good features. Boris Allan examines some of the leading manufacturers' memory extension boards and cartridges for the Vic-20. Spectrum Sounds - Tim Langdell - 3 pages (30-32) : Last month Tim Hartnell majored on the Spectrum's graphic and colour capabilities. Now Tim Langdell tackles its sound facilities and develops further the colour theme. Interview: The Business of Making a Million - Meirion Jones - 2 pages (40-41) : A new recording star has emerged from the mists of the Mersey — Bug-Byte software has sold 500,000 cassette games already and doubles its sales every three months. Meirion Jones headed north to ask Tony Baden how he and Tony Milner turned a pastime into profit. BBC Techniques: User Defined Keys and Teletext Mode - Mike Berry - 3 pages (50-52) : Mike Berry shows you how to prime those user-defined keys to eliminate some of programming's more laborious tasks. ZX81 Speed and Memory Economy - Kathleen Peel - 3 pages (54-56) : Loathe to leave the safety and comfort of Sinclair Basic, the ZX-81 user all too often misses out on the simplicity, speed and economy of machine-code programming. With the first part of this new series, Kathleen Peel aims to coax the timorous ZX owner out of his Basic refuge by demonstrating just how uncomplicated machine-code can be. She clears up the normal confusions by giving the Basic equivalent of every piece of code she discusses. BASIC Translation and the Final Hurdles - Tony Edwards - 2 pages (58-59) : This month Tony Edwards offers a miscellany of ideas to help you past the pitfalls which lurk in even the simplest-looking Basic translation. Atom File Handling - George Byrns - 3 pages (62-63) : George Byrns' trio of assembler routines provides the search, insert and delete functions that you need to handle the files which make up your Acorn Atom database. Project: Asimov as a Database - John Dawson - 2 pages (66-67) : John Dawson's Asimov word processor can offer some of the facilities of a database. Here he shows how these techniques could be used to classify a cellar of wine. Regular Articles Editorial/Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (13) Computer Club: Manchester - Boris Allan - 1 page (17) : Boris Allan discovered a CB freak using a UK 101 in a pub, and a monitor made out of a cardboard box — in true Blue Peter style — when he visited Manchester Computer Club. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (69) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (71-72) Competition Corner - 1 page (87) Type-Ins Demons Domain (ZX81) - 3 pages - (36-38) Duck Shoot (VIC-20) - 2 pages - (42-43) Ecological Monitoring (ZX81) - 3 pages - (46-48) Software File - 9 pages (75-77,79,81-85) Adverts Games *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 10 *'Bug-Byte' - Spectrum: Spectral Invaders, BBC Micro: Space Warp, Chess, Space Pirates, Polaris, ZX81: Invaders, Star Trek, Mazogs, Dictator, The Damsel and the Beast, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Program Pack 8, VIC-20: Vicmen, Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon, Asteroids, VIC Panic, Cosmiads Atom: Atom Invaders, Chess, 747, Galaxians, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, Pinball, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf - page 11 *'Simon W. Hessel Software' - ZX81: Great Britain Ltd, Inheritance, Around Europe in 80 Hours - page 39 *'Essential Software Company' - Labyrinth, Deathmaze 5000, Asylum - page 44 *'Amba Software' - ZX81: X-Men, Trap, Hunt, UFO - page 45 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 60 *'Silversoft' - ZX81: Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, Games Pack 1, Muncher - page 60 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids, Defender - page 73 *'A&F Software' - Atom: Death Satellite, Cylon Attack, Minefield, Missile Command, Polaris, Atomic Cube, BBC Micro: Polecat, Early Warning, Roadrunner - page 74 *'Doric Computer Services' - ZX81: Sea Strike, The Oracle's Cave - page 78 *'D.J. Moody' - ZX81: Adventure 1 - page 80 *'Program Power' - Atom: Chess, Air Attack, Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Atom Adventure, BBC Micro: Chess, Star Trek, Munchyman, Gomoku, Space Maze, Cat & Mouse, Eldorado Gold, Timetrek - page 86 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Defenda, Ratman, Traxx, Blitzkrieg - page 88 *'Digital Integration' - ZX81: Night Gunner, Fighter Pilot - page 97 *'Campbell Systems' - ZX81: Gulp, Gulp II - page 101 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page 102 *'Pixel Productions' - ZX81,VIC-20: Subspace Striker, Encounter, Starquest, ZX81: Trader - page 104 *'JRS Software' - ZX81: Games Pack, Battleships & Cruisers - page 105 *'Carnell Software' - ZX81: Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 106 *'Mikro-Gen' - ZX81: Chess, ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle - page 106 *'Personal Computers' - BBC Micro: 3D Golf, Monster Maze - page 107 *'John Prince Software' - ZX81: Astro Invaders, Planet Defender - page 107 *'Addictive Games' - ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 109 *'C.P.S. Games' - ZX81,Atari 8-bit: The Lord of the Rings: Part 1, Peter Rabbit and the Magic Carrot, Peter Rabbit and the Naughty Owl, Peter Rabbit and Father Willow, Darwin, Evolution of Man, The Gambler's Paradise - page 110 *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot, Puckman - page 110 *'Panda Software' - ZX81, Spectrum: Sea War, IQ Game Pack I, IQ Game Pack II - page 112 *'Ramtronics' - Atom: The Africa Diamond - page 114 *'Control Technology' - Spectrum: Spectrum Arcade Pack, ZX81: ZX Arcade Pack, Pack 123 - page 116 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Meirion Jones Staff Writer :Simon Beesley Sub-Editor :John Liebmann Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Tim Hartnell, Boris Allan, Tim Langdell, Tony Edwards, George Byrns, Mike Berry, Kathleen Peel, John Dawson, David Pringle Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index